Vengance
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: James finally snaps and take revenge on Jesse in a terrble way.....


Vengeance 

by Evil Fin 

[Note this story is dark, very dark.... This about what I think could   
happen and my opinion] 

He never quite knew what to feel about her. On one hand he loved   
her as his oldest friend; perhaps something more. But on the other hand   
he loathed more than humanly possible. Many a night he would have liked to   
cover Jesse's haughty little face with a pillow held it until she stopped   
struggling. Music seemed to come to him he liked all sorts, in one ear it   
sounded like the classical For Elsie in the other it was Korn's Freak on a   
leash. James would read poetry of Byron, Shelly, Keats, and Wordsworth.   
He'd try to remember it during those time when she'd smack him around, but   
their would always be a strange voice running under or over the poetry-   
screaming the crudest obscenities: sadist things, acts of hate, in graphic   
detail. James would shoved that voice down, he shoved it down as far as   
could he'd smile and try to keep cheerful. Once in a while this rage would   
come out as some small sardonic remark or he'd kick some Pokémon (both of   
which where big mistakes.)   
Today had been a bad day. First he lost the map and had to endure   
physical and verbal abuse from Jesse and Meowth. Luckily they found the   
twerps. There was unsuccessful attempts to catch Pikachu had been in vain.   
Jesse slapped him across he face several times, he was so mad at that   
moment he could have wrapped his hands around her neck and strangled her,   
but he loved so much. He had to shove that feeling down and wept instead.   
Now it was the evening, Meowth had gone to town by some more of   
their dwindling supplies. James was making a thin stew, of what few food   
stuff they had, when Jesse walked up. 

"James, what is this you're cooking?" Jesse asked. Then she dipped in with a   
bowl and tasted it. He was going to tell her it wasn't ready and that when   
Meowth came back from town it would be. But she tasted it before he could   
say anything. "JAMES, THIS IS HORRIBLE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SUFFER THROUGH   
IT!" She raised her hand to slap him.   
He had taken enough he turned around:   
"LOOK you little BITCH! I tried my hardest to make that SOUP. IT ISN'T DONE   
YET NOW SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME!" 

He noticed Jesse was cowering before him, it was odd, and then he   
remembered the large chopping knife he carried. James was about to turn   
around when the rage filled him again of all the pain she had put him   
through, well it was time that bitch knew what her payment was she was   
going to FEEL the hell he lived in every f**king minute he was with her. 

He raised the knife to her throat, and ordered: "ON THE GROUND!" 

She obeyed and quickly fell to her knees, fear glowing in her eyes.   
He was on top of her and he ripped her skirt off. She looked at his face   
something she had taken for granted for so long and she saw the hate in his   
eyes then turned away and begin to cry, tears flooding her blue eyes,   
mutter "why" weakly as he violated her.   
James saw her crying he stopped, he never liked seeing her cry, and   
thought about what he had just done to her, oh god it shattered him inside   
with fear and disgust. He slowly reached down and took her face his hands   
he stroked it gently. This was Jesse, his Jesse.   
She turned to look at him and venom fill her eyes hate filled her   
face. She was going to raise her hands to him. James grabbed her head   
and slammed it repeatedly against a hard rock nearby. He slammed it until   
she did move. She didn't struggle her body was still. Then it hit him   
fully. What had he just done? Raped and killed the only person he loved. He   
felt so sick, so small. He touched her hand. 

"Jesse, Jesse I'm sorry." He whimpered softly but she didn't move. 

He had to get rid of the body. Meowth couldn't know what had   
happen. He stripped her naked he buried he stuff and cloths in the ground.   
Luckily there was a beach on that side of the island. He slid her body into   
the tide and floated it away. As her red hair sunken beneath the waves he   
watched her float away. He had changed his uniform twice by the time Meowth   
got back. As they sat around the fire and ate their dinner. 

"Where's Jess?" Meowth asked. 

He had rehearsed this excuse in his mind many times he sighed and   
said: "Meowth I don't know, she got mad a me and ran away." 

"She took all her stuff at least." Meowth said. 

~Part Two~ 

She took a sip of broth weakly. The friendly woman's face looked her and   
smiled warmly.   
"Come on, love you've got to keep your strength up, for the little one." 

She had washed up on this island nine months ago she was naked   
unconscious and no memory of who she was or where she came from. But these   
people, Bonny and Chuck, a middle aged couple had taken her in. They had   
saved her and the child she was carried. Which had just been born. Lately   
she had been haunted by these dreams that she didn't remember when she woke   
up, but they sapped her strength and disturbed her sleep more than the   
purple-haired infant. 

"Can- I see... " She held her arms out. 

"Sure you can." The woman handed her the child who struggled until he got to   
his mothers arms. 

She brought the child to breast and nursed him. She looked at the child's   
eyes'. They were deep blue like her own but she had this feeling they would   
change to another color a she loathed with out reason. 

"Bonny, look outside there's three kid's riding a Lapras and their landing   
up on the beach." Chuck called. 

Bonny left her side and ran to the window. "Well, so they are, oh look they   
a cute little Pokémon with them! I'll put the tablecloth on the table   
it'll be nice to have some company. "Maybe dear, you could put on a nice   
outfit and see them." Bonny called to the young woman nursing the babe. 

*** 

Ash stood on the beach up ahead he saw a small house with a screen front   
porch. And a man on the front porch waving to them. 

"Hi, you three need a place to stay?" The man called. 

"Yes! Thanks for the offer!" Ash called he was so happy he had a place to   
stay and nice people to stay with. 

"Pika!" Pikachu called. 

"This is going to be great! I could use a rest in a nice soft bed."   
Misty said running ahead of him. 

Soon they were on the front porch. A woman joined the man. "Oh,   
it's so nice to have some company on our small island its been so long   
since we saw anybody and what an adorable Pikachu." Bonny stroked   
Pikachu's chin, who in response gave small chu pi in delight. 

"Thanks!" Ash replied. 

"Well, don't stand out there all day!" Chuck remarked." Let's go inside." 

When they got inside Misty spotted the bassinet in the corner. "You have a   
baby ohhhh... can I see it?" she begged. 

"Well, we don't have the baby it's a young woman's who lives with us. She   
washed up on the beach." Bonny said. 

"Can I see it?" Misty asked excitement growing. 

"Well, sure she's in the kitchen now." Chuck replied as Misty rushed into   
the kitchen. Then stumbled out looking pale and scared. 

"Ash... Tracy... It's her." Misty said looking at them fear in her eyes. 

"Her who?" Ash asked walking into the kitchen then he saw and he gasped. 

Jesse. Her hair had been cropped to her head. Her face was haggard with   
fatigue and exhaustion and she was dressed differently but IT was her. 

"Bonny, Chuck that's Jesse from Team Rocket, throw her out! She up to no   
good!" Ash ordered. 

Something flashed in the young woman's memory that name she knew it. She   
had a vague image of a White shirt with a red R on it and those faces of   
the kids she knew them as well... she couldn't place it... it was all so   
vague... 

"No, no, she can't be a member of Team Rocket, she's as gentle as lamb, she   
doesn't have an evil bone in her body. Look at at her." Bonny said putting   
arm on Jesse's shoulder. 

That night at dinner she was met with scowls from the three   
strangers. She didn't know why they hated her so. Why the young man known   
as Ash, muttered: " I don't know what your up to, but I'll find out and   
I'll stop it." 

She was confused and scared. In that haze she could see herself at   
another point in time, when she had cackled at this boy when she had said   
something to him. Something that hurt him. There was someone standing   
beside her she didn't know who... though... 

*** 

These past few months James had been a ghost of him self. Meowth   
had no Idea Jesse's leaving meant that much to him; that the silent strange   
James would ever leave; that James had gotten up in the middle of the night   
and recited scenes from Shakespeare's Macbeth. James hardly had the will to   
chase Pikachu anymore. They had been reprimanded by the boss several times;   
each time James met the boss with an attitude of apathy. Now they had   
finally found the island where the twerps were staying. They landed the sub   
on the beach. 

*** 

The baby had been crying, and she woke to feed it. Was her name Jesse? It could   
be. She didn't know. Then she saw a shape pull up on the beach, she knew   
that she cringed something else was coming back, something she couldn't   
place, she had to find Chuck's gun. 

***   
Ash saw Team Rocket in the morning they had tried to sneak up; James was   
lethargic as he had been for a long time. From inside Bonny screamed. 

"She's done it! She's gone Mad! I swear mad! Oh God! How could she?"   
Bonny screamed running out of the house.   
All turned around to see Bonny and someone else Coming out of the   
house.... walking slowly stiffly like the living dead... 

*** 

James saw her, he knew her, He felt alive now he felt safe. Then He saw   
what she was carrying... and he became nauseous: "Oh, my god Jesse..." 

****   
Everything came back to her as soon as she heard his voice from the   
outside. She had banged that horrid bastard child's brains out against the   
wall and now cradled its bloody corpse in her arms. The looks on all their   
faces of horror and disgust as she walked towards him, towards James. Hate   
filled her. She raised the revolver to his head. 

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RAPED ME AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD! NOW I'M GOING TO SEND YOU   
TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" 

She pulled the trigger. 

**** 

James woke up with a start. His heart was racing. He looked over at Jesse   
and Meowth sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. 

"Thank, god only a dream." He muttered and settled into sleep again. 

~FIN~   
  



End file.
